the WiTcH on the fLiGhT
by Lady Espelle
Summary: DBZ! Just wanted to tell you... Anyways, a young witch is on the flight and runs into Gohan. Can the Z-gang help her to survive this hunting? And will they find out her secrets? R/R please! Otherwise no more chapters...
1. Running for dear life...

Okay, here's ANOTHER story from me, Lady E.! I hope you like it! It's weird and I have no isea where it will lead to, but I think it's kinda good! As always I don't own anything, so don't sue! I don't know, is this a crossover or not? I just say not and if you disagree, you can tell me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{ The Witch on the Flight }  
  
by Lady Espelle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I ran through the forest, I didn't knew, what to do. All that made me live longer at this very moment was running! Running for life! Running to live! The adrenaline ran through my body as a fact of this extreme fear of death that dominated my mind. *since I left my world, I was hunted by almost every dark creature that existed. Wherever I went, they were there. But there were also creatures that wanted to save me, don't ask me why. Of course, when I arrived in the first dimension, I found out about my magical powers, but I had little powers. Not enough to fight this enormous crossing of a wolf and an eagle at all!* Suddenly the wood ended, and I found myself on a high cliff. Perhaps hundred metres under me I could see earth again. As I turned around to run somewhere else, I faced the creature. We stared at each other for few seconds that seemed for me to be eternity. It knew it had won this strange competition about who will get me first, and I knew that whatever was coming next, I wouldn't like it very much. As I saw the evil in these black eyes . I could tell I saw hell! In my mind I already finished my life! Then this creature jumped towards me.  
  
I felt how it rammed its crawls into my chest. I fell backwards down the cliff and I felt my back burning. Down to the ground I hit the ground very hard with my head first. When the creature raised its "hand" into the air to give me the finishing hit, my screen became black. The last thing I remember was the voice of a guy, running towards the awful scene. Then everything became black, dark and shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short but nice, eh? Well next chapter's following! Just wait.  
  
Lady Espelle 


	2. Good morning! / Where to get help...?

Lady E.'s back! New chapter already, because the first was kind of VERY short. Well, I wanna see some reviews, considering the fact how much I brought out the last four days.(or were it just three?) Please gimme some ideas about how continue later on! Okay, I wouldn'r talk too long now! On with the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The WiTcH on the fLiGhT  
  
by Lady Espelle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Chapter: Welcome!  
  
The birds sang and the wind flew through the window, around her neck and through her hair as it told about the wonderful new day. She felt like she had drunk too much the day before! Her head felt like it was going to split into to parts at the very next moment and she had a horrible blackout what had happened. She sad herself up but winced, as her body seemed to be torn by an invisible power. As the cramp had passed, she looked around in the room. There stood the bed she laid in, a chair and a table, the window stood wide open, but the door was closed. To her left there was just a milky white wall, and to her right . sad an older woman on a chair, her head on the small bed table. She was sleeping and she looked really tired! Next to her head there stood a basin with water and a cloth in it. At the moment she thought about it's meaning she realized the cloth laying in her lap. It was still warm. 'Congratulations! I had a temperature again!' It often happens that she got fever after a dimension travel. And after this unfriendly animal had hunted her, it seemed to have become worse than usual. 'Hey, how long took this woman care of me?' She became a bad conscience for causing so much trouble, when the woman moved a little bit. 'Oh my goodness, sleep a little more! Give me time to find myself again before you start asking these usual questions!' But for luck the woman continued sleeping. Espy looked at her. It looked beautiful as her black hair fell over her nice face. 'It would make a nice photo.' thought Espy (she loved to be creative! Especially taking photos was wonderful!), when she heard a little child cry down in the small house. She left the bed as quietly as possible that she didn't disturb the sleeping woman at doing her business, and checked her dress. She wore bandages around her chest and red trousers. That looked okay.  
  
As I went down the stairs, the voice of an older boy/young man interrupted the boy's crying. "Shhh! Do you want to wake up Mom or the sleeping girl? They both need as much sleep as they can get! Why are you so egoistic? What happened?"-"There was a monster behind the kitchen table!!!!" The older boy went behind the table and gripped something. As he held it towards the boy, it was just a little reptile. "See? And where's the monster?" the little boy looked ashamed towards the floor, but when I couldn't hold my giggling both of them looked up in my direction.  
  
When Gohan heard a giggle, he looked up in the deep eyes of the girl he had saved of that demon-like monster that had hunted her. Her eyes seemed to tell him an endless story and he was imprisoned by them. The feeling of haze cruising around him made him feel dizzy. First he thought he saw an angel, or some other mysterious creature, in any case there was something her eyes tried to tell him about this girl. He sized the girl. Her hair was probably brown, but she had coloured it with streaks in different other brown types and some in red and blond. It fell to her shoulders and was so cut that it surrounded her face. Her face had a beautiful shape. She had big green/grey eyes and rosy, full lips. Her nose was well shaped, too. Like everything in Gohan's opinion. She had a good figure: she was slim but had full breasts, over her slim waist. Gohan stared at her hips and her ass, which were well built, too. As he catched hisself looking at her hips, he blushed. Then he continued to size her long slender legs. She was perfect and her silk like, tan skin made Gohan imagine how it would feel like to run his hand over it and to grope her legs. When his thoughts became dirty, he was shocked about himself and blushed slightly and concentrated on the situation again.  
  
"Sorry, did we wake you up?" he asked. I shook my head. "How are you?" asked the little boy as he ran towards me. I smiled at him in response. Even if I knew how to speak this language, I wasn't able to speak at the moment. I felt as if when I would even try to, my head would explode! I kneed myself onto the floor to take an eyelash from the little boy's face. The boy looked irritated, seeing my hand coming towards him, but when I showed him the eyelash, he smiled. I lay it on top of my finger, gestured to wish something and blow it away. But when I tried to get up again, pain ran through my body like electricity. I screamed in pain and saw some blood spitted out from my mouth. I fell to the floor and grabbed my heart as it ached like something wanted to pull it out of my chest. I heard a woman's voice shrieking and the lady who had been sitting next to my bed was running down the stairs. "What have you done? What's going on with her now?"-"She came down by herself! We didn't do anything! As she tried to get up from the floor she suddenly screamed and fell over! . What can we do?!?" shouted the older guy. The woman nearly cried: "Her injuries are worse then I thought! I don't know what to do! Hey, this green guy! He can help her, can't he?"-"I think so."-"Then, why aren't you on your way to take her to him?" the woman seemed much more relaxed now that she had had this great idea. But I still lay on the floor, trying to keep my mind! I felt how the boy took my in his arms and flew off, to a place I didn't know. The woman shouted something after us, but we were too far away yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watcha thinking so far? This story is bad written in my opinion, but perhaps I'll rewrite it at some later point. Send me reviews! PLEASE! Okay, chapter three should be out in a few.  
  
Keep save!  
  
Lady Espelle 


	3. Hunting vision

Alright, after this chapter it might take some time before the next comes out! Probably forever if I don't get enough reviews. Hence; if you want me to continue show it and write many reviews! I don't mind getting more then one from one person! [I'm really at the bottom of the pit by now, am I not?] Oh, and I own nothing! In none of my stories in fact! But I think I forget the disclaimer sometimes. ^_^;; [I have to look so fucking stupid right now!!!] Anyways, read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3. Chapter: Hunting Vision  
  
I fought to keep my mind; in fact I didn't care much about our aim and the way to it. I trusted the boy! Thus I didn't know him, but I knew that I would be dead if his family hadn't cared about me through my illness. And I was sure that they still did! From what else reason they would bring me to this strange white thing, I saw at the horizon and that I expected to be the aim of our journey? As we reached a high white tower, the boy sped up into the air, along the tower. It wouldn't end at all, but after a time we sped along a little. I don't know what it was, but I could tell I had seen a white cat and a man standing there and starring at us. Later we reached the end of this endless tower, and I heard the boy telling me, that it was the castle of god. You surely can imagine that I was quite irritated about this information. Did they think I was already dead? The moment I thought it, I saw the irony about being half dead and still making such stupid jokes about death. As we landed, a man stepped out of the shadows in the castle that hid him before, and he went through the door towards us. His face signalled that he didn't know if he should trust us. "What did you think about bringing this girl up to Dende's? Who is this girl?" he asked as he reached us. Through my blurred vision I saw that his complexion was totally green. But these things did never mean anything to me and I didn't saw that it was unusual. The boy, I thought I heard the other man call him Gohan, explained what had happened, but I didn't listen, when the aches around my heart became worse. I didn't think I would be able to take this much longer. What was this all about? Where did these pains come from? I tried to concentrate. First I couldn't sense anything, but I recognized that the green man felt my mental level raise. It seemed that he couldn't put this feeling he had in its proper place. He looked at me, very irritated. I supposed that the people in this world didn't train their mind much, but their body. They all were strong, but their body was stronger than their mind. But he obviously trained his. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sense anything. I let this thought went through my head, but as he let his mind off of me, I tried again to sense the reason for my pain. Again I raised my level, when I couldn't find anything and the man (I think I picked his name up as they both talked to each other: it was Piccolo as far as I knew) threw a very suspicious look in my direction. But I didn't care.  
  
Then, suddenly I saw it. This well known face there in the shadows. A smile spread over the face as he noticed that my mind was with him. It seemed as if his look shot directly through my eyes into my mind and into the place where you can find the key to all my fears. I asked myself if he had cursed me, and if he was the reason of my pain. As if he had heard me, he nodded and raised his staff over his head high into the air. I noticed that he had put some gems around the top of the golden staff. At this moment I couldn't remember their right names, but their function. He used black magic that was for sure by now! All these gems! Some had the meaning for loneliness, depressions, dependence or addiction. Others stood for lack of success, confusion, fear, illness, and nightmares and so on. Plus there were letters written in them that stood for the same things. As the dark man mumbled some words in a forgotten language, I couldn't hold any longer as pain ran through my whole body like electricity. I never had felt so much pain. Not even as I was tortured in one dimension for stealing bread. (And I thought that was the ultimatum of what was possible!!!) My mind screamed for death, even if my intellect was against giving up and die. But there was no way around this torture. I couldn't hold any longer. So I began to scream the pain out, my body tighted and my muscles nearly tore. The two men around me got shocked at the scream that came suddenly and fast up my throat. As my body strained, Gohan couldn't hold me any longer. Two more people came out of the castle and stared at me like the two did. One of the two men who came out, -he was green, too-, seemed like he had felt my mental ki rise, but he didn't knew what was going on. The dark man's grinning face disappeared, as I fainted of the pain.  
  
The dropped girl lay on the ground. She was unconscious, that was for sure. They looked at her uncertainly, until they noticed that her clothes absorbed blood that ran over her body. "We must carry her in" Gohan said but didn't do anything. So did Piccolo first, but when he thought that she could die if they didn't do anything, and that he this way would probably never know what that feeling ment that he felt a moment ago, he brought himself to lift her up and carry her inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember: No reviews, no chapters. I need to get feedback! In my opinion this story is still bad! But perhaps you can make me go on: My enthusiasm is strengthened by yours! So tell me what you want!  
  
Farewell,  
  
Lady Espelle 


End file.
